Talk:Durinn
Ironically, this NM is considerably easier than Dvalinn due to its spellcasting AI. Took it down with a pt of: BLU85/NIN42, BRD85/WHM37, RDM80/BLM40, WAR80/NIN40, WHM81/SCH40, SAM85/WAR42. The real key to this fight for us was sticking gravity whenever the whole pt went into red. Magnetite Cloud with capped skill/merits and full MAcc gear was only resisted once and lasted the full duration all other times. Curiously, this NM is completely immune to Bind. It was also immune to Head Butt's stun and extremely resistant (though not immune) to Actinic Burst. When it would Hellsnap -> AoE spell, the BLU's Saline Coat, native Magic Defense Bonus trait and Magic Barrier would reduce damage by a huge amount. Took several AMs for 0 damage, not even breaking the Magic Barrier effect. Ultimately, between Magic Defense tanking and Quadratic Continuums, the BLU was able to tank, kite and DD this NM as needed. Other DDs widdled its HP down with WSes as necessary. Dropped Ballerines, a stone and jewel. Triggered Red !! with Energy Drain and got Atma for the pt. Good luck! --Eremes 05:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It was noted on a fight with Durinn that was popped on Firesday, that two types of weaknesses were achieved: the on elemental ws Earth Crusher and the on elemental magic Stone IV. Reviewing the elemental wheel, this indicates that your best chance for success in finding the weakness may be to use the element of the wheel totally opposite of the elemental day the NM is popped.--Endlesspath 20:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Extremely easy duo BLM + BLU. Simply gravitied him and cannonballed him to death in about 15m. Easier than Dvalinn, mainly because the pop location allows for tons of room for kiting (Durinn). He is not immune to bind, although he does resist it a lot. He only casts magic if you are hit by hellsnap. Even then his magic is fairly weak. We got lucky and proc'd atma with seraph blade. In terms of weakness, I'm not sure what the poster above is talking about, but earthsday follows firesday and therefore is a potential weakness trigger (like any abyssea nm). Blu/war with Eve atma and ambition atma did about 800-2000 damage with cannonball depending on if Efflux/CA was up. --Billzey 19:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Popped red !! with Cyclone on Lightsday & yellow II with Firaga III on darksday. --Kimitaru 23:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The hardest thing about this NM is the pre-NM fights for his pop items. Of the three, the Imp is relatively benign except for his nasty Bio aura, the soulflayer can be skipped entirely (and let's face it, who wouldn't?), but Dvalinn is a real pain. It's exceedingly easy to tank and kill this NM, and also easy to trigger all three weaknesses if your so inclined. Simply control how much TP the enemy can gain with your tank holding it, and you'll have little interference from his spells or TP moves. Granted when he does use a TP move (primarily Hellsnap), he will attempt to cast very powerful spells (Blizzaga IV and Thundaga IV to name a few), but he can be stunned. There really is nothing to this fight short of controlling how much TP it gains, letting your melees TP on it is not recommended for obvious reasons (suggestion; pull it down the cliff and use the imps near the martello as TP fodder). It does helps to bring a few summoners along for the intimidation (assuming he even gets the chance to use Thundris Shriek), and possibly Dream Shroud (although he rarely uses Cackle). As an NM, this thing is laughable at best, but it certainly doesn't keep me from being happy with his prized Atma. My party killed him with 18 (although hardly needed, everyone wanted the Atma though), and it ended up dropping three jewels, a stone, and the feet armor after we triggered all three types of weaknesses. I would say good luck on him, but you really don't need it XD. --Teiei 03:26, November 9, 2010 (UTC) This NM is incredibly easy. Fought it with MNK/WAR, WHM/RDM, and BLM/WHM. This was overkill. MNK can tank this thing without taking too much damage with Counterstance. It only casts after using the stun move (Hellclap? snap?) which makes triggering the yellow !! weakness incredibly easy. Beyond that, it resists stun about 50% of the time, so don't count on that, but its agas will only do about 1-1.5k damage anyways, so it's not really every dangerous. When it got low it started using the Thundrous Shriek or whatever it's called; this move is dangerous, as it deals about 1.5k damage, terror, etc. but it is definitely manageable, just slows things down. Remember to erase the magic def. down that is put on by its other moves, as well as the defense down, accuracy down, and attack down. my BLM was only there for stun, erasing faster, and triggering weakness. It could probably be duo'd MNK + WHM. Maletarugilgamesh 20:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC). 2 boxed with 90MNK/nin (Gnarled horn, Mountain Champion, Apocalypse atmas) with extremely under geared and under abyssite 82WHM/31BLM (using 2 MP+ atma's) Able to kill everything in the line up to this fight and including this fight. Never used any 2hours or brew. Just used shoulder tackle for all major damage spells; counterstance used for all fights.. Haste and regen3 shell/pro5. Really very easy, should only take 4-6 stones to complete the whole path once. Davlinn is the only true test on this path. --Jackryan11 21:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) This thing was ridiculously easy to kill, fought it with a 90 THF/NIN and myself on WHM/RDM and WAR/BLM(Forgot to change SJ) Nukes that were done by him barely did anything, maybe an AGA IV did 700. I was so bored on WHM I just focused on damaging him with my WAR to make the fight go faster. Barely had to do any healing whatsoever. I would have to say be careful about not getting knocked off the edge with his TP moves if you fight him on the ledge.